Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Kaidou's dream was just a dream, wasn't it? But what if the real thing comes true? Will Kaidou be able to understand his true feelings for the other? Complete.
1. Love of Chapter I

Prince of Tennis: Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

_"Sadaharu," Kaidou moaned as he held the bed sheets within his hands as he had just climaxed after a wonderful pleasure._

"_What is it Kaoru? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Inui asked worriedly._

_Kaidou shook his head, "no. This seems perfect," he said with a sigh as he holds the older boy as the two lay together on the bed._

"Mamushi! Wake up!" A voice scolded as Kaidou stirred.

"Sleeping in class, are we, Kaidou?" A stern voice asked.

Kaidou rubbed his eyes sleepily and then gasped as he realized where he was.

"Well, welcome back to class Kaidou. You slept mostly through class and we have only five minutes until the end," the teacher said unhappily.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have been awake," Kaidou said.

"Well, since your club has practices everyday, I think it's time for me to take measures in it that one of my students is flunking math," the teacher said as she turned around from him and she walked towards her desk.

"I tried waking you, but since you are a heavy sleeper, you wouldn't budge," Momoshiro said quietly to him.

"Do you have anything to say, Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro gulped, "no ma'am!"

"Stay until class is over Kaidou. Right now, I'm calling your coach and captain of the team," the teacher said as Kaidou growled in embarrassment.

After class that day, Kaidou had to stay inside within as Momoshiro waited for him outside off class.

"I'm amazed Kaidou, you are actually sleeping in class?" Ryuzaki asked with a smile as the trio gotten out off the class and was now walking with Momoshiro towards the tennis courts.

Kaidou snorted, "this isn't apparently **all **my fault," he said.

Momoshiro snickered, "tell me your dream Kaidou. In the beginning, you weren't saying anything until the end," he said as Kaidou hissed.

"It's none of your business!"

"C'mon Mamushi. At the very end of your sleepiness, I heard 'Sadaharu' and you moaning," Momoshiro said with a smile as the group stopped including Tezuka.

"You were dreaming about Inui, Kaidou?" Ryuzaki asked surprised.

"I seriously don't want to know," Tezuka said. Even though he was new at a relationship with Ryoma, he didn't want to know any of the other team members' relationship in details.

Momoshiro chuckled, "trouble in paradise, Tezuka?"

Tezuka glared at him, "you can say that."

"Echizen is so innocent that he had no clues that some of the things his doing is actually turning on Tezuka," a voice said.

The group turned and saw Inui as he jolted down data on his notebook and his glasses glinted as he wore them.

"Shouldn't you be at the courts, Inui?" Momoshiro asked.

"I just gotten a real interesting conversation with Oishi just a few minutes ago. Apparently, my protégé was sleeping in class and was dreaming a good dream. So Kaidou, what were you dreaming about?" Inui asked smiling.

Kaidou blushed madly, "I'm going to kill him!" He said loudly enough for everyone to hear in the hallway as he zoomed out off the school building as he ran straight into the tennis courts to find Oishi.

"You really had to do that, didn't you, Inui?" Momoshiro asked.

"This is really good data. Since he was embarrassed about it, I could guess that the dream was about me," Inui said as he pushed his glasses up to where it belonged and continued to write.

"He doesn't snore either," Momoshiro said with a frown as everyone stopped what they were doing as they were now all looking at him.

"What was that Momoshiro?" Ryuzaki asked.

"If he snored, he would have woken up immediately by the teacher and the laughter of the students. But he didn't. He slept the whole entire class time," Momoshiro said as Ryuzaki and Tezuka stared at him but Inui was jolting it down like a mad man.

Tezuka sighed, "let's get back to practice, shall we?" He asked as he so did not want to hear anymore about Kaidou's sleepiness in the classroom as he just wanted to get this day over with and spend his time with his boyfriend in peace.

* * *

tbc...

me: short I know. So, how'd you guys like it so far?

Momoshiro: good so far. (snickers)

Ryuzaki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tezuka: review and update.


	2. Love of Chapter II

Love of Chapter II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The group finally made it to the courts as they heard Kaidou hissing at everyone as unfortunately, the rumor about Kaidou sleeping in class and having a special dream about a certain someone had spread throughout the school already.

"What's going on here?" An annoyed Tezuka asked as he looked at all of his Regular members sternly and landed his eyes on Ryoma, who was on a bench, drinking Ponta as he tried to ignore the conversation around him.

"We were just asking about Kaidou what he had dreamt about," Arai answered for all of them as they heard a hissing noise.

"Had you thought about privacy, Arai?" Ryoma asked as he was sitting right by him as Arai stood with a bunch of friends that were near him.

"The little kid's right. You shouldn't all bother about what Kaidou dreamt about," Momoshiro said as he tried to hold back a snicker.

"Since practice was distracted, all eighth graders, go and run ten laps. If one of you comes into last place, well, you have to drink Inui's special version of Penalty Juice," Tezuka said without a slightest shiver went through him but he saw that the eighth graders paled at the sight of Inui's drink that it was a pitcher of glass.

The eighth graders began to run hurriedly as they all curse at Arai for making them to do so as Ryuzaki chuckled, "you'll be timing them, wouldn't you Inui?"

Inui's glasses glinted, "of course. All of them have to finish the laps in under two minutes," he said.

"Seventh graders, go and pick up balls as ninth graders, go and practice against someone. All of you may either play doubles or singles," Tezuka finished as he went over to Ryoma before he got the chance to stand up.

"Does that mean I wouldn't be playing you, Inui?" Kaidou asked suddenly as he had appeared right in front of Inui.

"Do you want me to?"

Kaidou nodded, "I want to see if my skills are higher then yours," he said.

"Coach Ryuzaki, do you mind if you watch those eighth graders for me while I practice playing against with my protégé?" Inui asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all Inui," Ryuzaki said with a smile as she took the timer from Inui.

"If you see anyone finishing the last or not doing all their laps, please give them my special version Penalty Juice," Inui said as Ryuzaki paled a bit but Inui had his back turn so he couldn't see it.

"O-Of course. Go and have fun Inui," Ryuzaki stammered a bit as Inui tagged along with Kaidou at the farthest tennis court so that nobody within earshot could hear them talking a private conversation while they play.

"So Kaidou, why are you playing against me now after that awkward moment that you had in your math class?" Inui asked as the two were facing each other by the net as they were about to get ready to decide who would play first.

"You heard Echizen. This is a private manner to me," Kaidou said with a hiss.

"Yes and I respect that it is your private manner, but it somehow involves me. Care to explain?"

Kaidou's face turned brightly red, "rough."

Inui blinked, "excuse me?"

"The racquet. I want it on the rough side," Kaidou said again.

Inui nodded as he spun the racquet, "Kaidou, I'll somehow find out what you dreamt about me. Momoshiro knows a bit of it," he said as Kaidou paled a bit and then he heard the racquet touching the ground as he saw that the racquet was on the rough side.

Kaidou looked at Inui and gave him one of his rare smiles, "must be my lucky day," he said as Inui didn't say anything and the two went into position on the court.

Kaidou served the ball as Inui returned it smoothly, "you better tell me about your dream Kaidou. I could somehow get it out off Momoshiro and you'll regret it," Inui said as he ran to get the ball that was about to give Kaidou a point.

Kaidou hissed as Inui returned the ball, "you wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't, would I? Why don't we play twenty questions? Even if you don't answer, I could always tell," Inui said with a smile as he returned the ball.

It was a mistake for Kaidou for just stopping a moment as the ball went in and Inui had served the point. "It was not a big deal Inui. Both of us were just in my room and nothing else happened," Kaidou said as he went into position and served.

"From what I'm hearing, the dream was wet and juicy," Inui said with an evil smile as he returned the ball but Kaidou didn't returned it as he had stopped once again and was now looking redder then ever.

"N-Nothing happened be-between us!" Kaidou stammered as Inui smirked.

"Then why is your face all red, my protégé?" Inui asked as Kaidou missed the ball by inches as he was about to serve and glared dangerously at Inui.

"I'm not yours!" He snapped as Inui chuckled.

"Well, if the last statement made you stammer and red, perhaps it was sort of like a perverted or sex dream?" Inui asked as he smiled slightly to himself. He didn't noticed that Kaidou had served the ball and aimed it right for him as the ball had hit Inui on the forehead as he fell onto the ground.

"You really are stupid for being someone as smart as you are," Kaidou murmured to himself as two courts after them, Kikumaru and Oishi had stopped playing and was now staring at an unconscious Inui on the ground.

"What happened Kaidou?" Oishi asked worriedly as Kaidou ignored him and left practice without even telling Tezuka nor Ryuzaki.

"Hey Inui! Wake up!" Kikumaru called out as he tried slapping him on the cheek but it was no use.

"Echizen, get me water!" Oishi called out to him as Ryoma nodded and he quickly darted off to get some water for the unconscious person.

Ryoma returned with a cold bottle of water as he handed it to Kikumaru who poured the whole entire contents on Inui's face as Inui bolted up quickly.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked down by Kaidou. What happened between the two of you?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Inui turned away for a moment as he cleaned his glasses so that the others wouldn't see the other true eyes, "I finally guessed what his dream was about."

"What?"

"That dream that Kaidou dreamt about me? Was no ordinary dream."

* * *

tbc...

me: aw man. I totally forgotten about this story...

Inui: that's because you've been writing one-shots even though this is done in your USB drive.

me: hehe. At least I remembered though...

Kaidou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Oishi: review and update.


	3. Love of Chapter III

Love of Chapter III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Another horrible day as Kaidou entered the school the next day and immediately, everyone was staring at him. It was either about the awkward moment that happened yesterday in math class or it was about hitting Inui with a ball and making him unconscious and leaving him that gotten everyone's attention.

"Ah, don't pay any attention to them Kaoru," a voice said behind.

Kaidou jumped slightly, "y-you never ca-called me by m-my first name before," he stammered as Inui smiled.

"Don't you want me to? After all, I am your trainee, aren't I?"

"Your more then that Inui," Kaidou said.

"Oh? Am I?" Inui asked with a smile as Kaidou thought about what he said and blushed bright red.

"That's not what I mean! I meant that you are like a best friend to me, mentor, trainee…" Kaidou began listing everything as Inui stopped him with another smile.

"I know what you mean Kaoru," Inui said.

"Um, about yesterday, I am truly sorry for hitting you with the ball and knocking you down unconscious," Kaidou said as he bowed apologetic as the two had stopped walking.

"It really isn't your fault Kaoru. I should be the one apologizing making you hit me in the first place," Inui said.

"Oh. Well, I should have apologized though anyway."

"No apology is necessary Kaoru."

The two didn't speak once again as they just walked towards to their class.

"…"

"…"

It was Kaidou who had broken off the silence first. "Um, Inui?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor? Stop calling me by my first name when we are in public together? Others we'll think that we might be together or something," Kaidou said with a slight blush.

"Anything you wish Kaidou, is within my obedience," Inui said with a smile as Kaidou glared at him. The two stopped momentarily as they were in front of a classroom.

"This is my stop Inui," Kaidou said.

Inui nodded, "I'll see you in practice later on?"

"Of course. Unless something happens," Kaidou added as Inui looked at him.

"Do you have my cell phone number?"

"Huh?"

"My cell phone number. You should at least get someone from the tennis team to be contacted for like an emergency meeting or something," Inui said.

Kaidou stared at him, "have you forgotten?"

"What?"

"You have my cell phone number. You called me that one time, remember?"

Inui finally realized what he was talking about, "but you don't have mine, do you? You just answered the phone without knowing who's calling."

Kaidou blushed in embarrassment. "You got me there," he said.

Inui shook his head slightly as he told Kaidou his cell number, "I'll see you in practice," he said as he left and Kaidou stared at him before retreating to his classroom.

The day passed quickly as Kaidou was now onto his way to tennis practice and was now changing in the clubroom.

"I knew I'll find you here," a voice said making Kaidou jumped slightly. "I'm sorry, did I scared you?"

Kaidou looked at the intruder and saw it was Inui, who was now standing right in front of him as he changed. Kaidou gulped slightly as he saw Inui's bare back for the first time, "you just startled me for a moment. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here."

"Ah, I got out off class late. I'm usually early to practice though," Inui pointed out as he was now wearing the Seigaku t-shirt and he was facing Kaidou as Kaidou stared at him as his shirt was still unbuttoned.

Kaidou stared at the unbutton chest, his really amazing, Kaidou thought as he blinked as he realized what he had just said and was shocked for a moment.

"Kaidou? Something wrong? You kept staring at me and had gone shocked for a moment," Inui said.

"Ah, we'll be late Inui! I'll meet you out on the courts!" Kaidou exclaimed as he grabbed his racquet and ran out off the clubroom immediately.

Inui sighed, now, how am I going to ask him to go out with me tomorrow after school?

* * *

tbc...

me: well, sorry for the wait.

Inui: anybody seen Pirates of the Caribbean?

me: Is it really true that there's going to be five movies coming out of it?

Kaidou: (hugs Inui) we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Inui: review and update.


	4. Love of Chapter IV

Love of Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The practice was long, hard and hot as Kaidou was sweating heavily as well as the other Regular members. Ryuzaki stopped them for a moment as she looked at her players, "the holidays are coming up, so I don't want all of you to worry about the tournament at all. All of you, have a nice winter break and be happy that we don't have practice tomorrow," Ryuzaki said as everyone cheered.

As usual, Inui and Kaidou walked home with each other as they usually take the train everyday after school anyways. Since both of them have curfews, it was no use walking or even running home if they were going to be late since it was already six and dark.

"Kaidou?"

Kaidou looked up where he was sitting as Inui sat in front of him, "what is it?"

"I was wondering, are you free tomorrow or are you going somewhere with your family during vacation?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I was hoping you'd go out with me tomorrow or any…" Inui didn't finished as he felt a burning pain through his cheek.

"Pervert!"

Eventually, Kaidou had slapped him hard as Inui blinked confused. "What? Why are you calling me a 'pervert' Kaidou?"

"It's about that dream, isn't it? That's why you were asking me out," Kaidou said angrily as it was a good thing that the car that they were in didn't have any people in it and it was just the two of them.

"What?! No! That's not why I'm asking you. I felt bad about teasing you the other day about it, and I wanted to treat you out and you don't have to pay anything. I guess this was really a stupid idea after all," Inui said slowly.

Kaidou flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Inui. I didn't know that's what you meant by."

"It was dumb anyway. Forget about it anyway," Inui said with a slight smile but Kaidou knew he was disappointed cause of the way he said it.

"I'm not free tomorrow but what about Sunday? Friday and Saturday I'll be visiting my grandparents in Kyoto," Kaidou said.

Inui looked up with interest, "what about school? You still have school still even though we are done with tennis practice."

Kaidou shrugged, "my parents doesn't mind that I skip school one day earlier. I was going to tell Ryuzaki about it if we had tennis practice tomorrow, but I guess that wouldn't be a problem," he said with a smile.

"Kyoto, hmm?"

Kaidou nodded, "you know someone in Kyoto, Inui?"

Inui nodded slowly, "my stepmother."

Kaidou stared at him shocked, "stepmother? That means, you have…"

"A lot of people don't know much about me unless it's my best friend Renji Yanagi."

"Who?"

"Ah, you don't know him. But we'll be facing them soon if we beat our opponents and go onto the National tournament. He goes to Rikkai Dai," Inui explained.

"Why didn't you go with him Inui?"

"It's a long story. I don't think we'll be able to finish it since we are almost at your place," Inui said.

Kaidou nodded, "perhaps Sunday then?"

"Perhaps," Inui said with a smile.

The train soon stopped at Kaidou's destination, "I'll see you soon Sadaharu," Kaidou said with a grin as Inui looked up at him shocked as Kaidou waved good-bye and the train took off once again.

Inui smiled as he took out his notebook and begin to write data on it as he pushed his glasses up slightly, this is getting interesting, he thought.

* * *

tbc...

me: Yea, short, I know.

Inui: at least you've updated.

Kaidou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Inui: review and update.


	5. Love of Chapter V

Love of Chapter V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Ryoma/Tezuka) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"You seem lonely Inui. Where's Kaidou at this time?" Oishi asked at lunch as Inui had gone to the cafeteria and he usually sits with Kaidou time-to-time.

"Kaidou went and visit his grandparents with his family," Inui answered.

"What? He missed school? So lucky," Kikumaru said as he came out from behind Oishi.

"He told you?" Oishi asked as the two sat in front of him on the table.

Inui nodded, "I was about to leave to school this morning when he came to see me earlier," he explained.

_(Flashback)_

_Inui grabbed his stuff from the chair as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and held onto his racquet bag as he went downstairs._

"_You're not going to eat, son?" His father asked._

"_I'm late already. My alarm clock didn't buzz," Inui answered in annoyance._

_His father chuckled, "wish your mother was here to wake you up. It's too bad though; that your stepmother is all the way in Kyoto for business."_

_Inui nodded, "I know. I'll just go and buy something at school," he said as his father nodded and Inui bid farewell as he got out off the house. If he didn't looked where he was going, he would have bumped into Kaidou, who was standing in front of the doorstep, getting ready to ring the doorbell._

"_Inui," Kaidou said surprisingly as Inui looked and saw that their faces were merely touching each other._

"_Kaidou, I didn't saw you there. Is something the matter?"_

"_Ah, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Kyoto now."_

"_Kaidou, does your parents know you're here?"_

_Kaidou stared at him, "of course they do. They were already awake packing the stuff," he said with a hiss._

"_So then, you wanted to catch me before I had gone to school?"_

_Kaidou nodded as he blushed embarrassed, "after I left on the train and had gone home, I didn't realize that I called you by your first name then."_

"_Oh? You seemed like yourself last night," Inui said._

"_Inui, if we don't start walking now, you'll be late," Kaidou pointed out._

_Inui shrugged, "I'm already late. Thanks to my alarm clock," he said._

_Kaidou blinked, "I must've forgotten the time since I don't have my watch. I just ran over here, hoping to catch you in time."_

"_It's fine if you walk with me going to school Kaidou. I don't mind at all. Now, was there something in particular that you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Ah, I was thinking if you wanted anything in Kyoto? I mean, your stepmother is there, after all," Kaidou said slowly._

"_If you don't mind, do you mind checking up on my stepmother for me? She's been in Kyoto for three months now and my father wants to know when she is coming back. Tell her that I miss her," Inui said as he stopped and was now writing down the address of where his stepmother lives._

"_You don't think she'll mind if I visit her even though it's a stranger?"_

_Inui shook his head, "she wouldn't mind. I told her all about you," he said with a smile as Kaidou turned deep red._

_Kaidou shifted in his position nervously, "well, I better get going then. My parents might worry me if I'm out too long and we want to arrive in Kyoto early before the afternoon," he explained._

"_Kaidou, wait."_

_Kaidou turned to look at him, "what is it?"_

"_Earlier, when you apologized for saying my first name on the train last night, I don't mind if you say it again."_

_Kaidou's face was now really red, "don't be stupid! It's not a protégé's place to say his master's first name!"_

_Inui grinned, "so, I'm your master now?"_

_Kaidou wanted to slap himself for saying that without realizing it, "that's not what I meant! Stupid Inui! Just go to school for all I care!" He snapped as he crumpled the paper that Inui had given him but still kept it in his hands._

_Inui chuckled, "don't forget we have that date on Sunday!" He called out as he watched Kaidou run away from him immediately as he knew that he was blushing bright red even though he couldn't see his face._

_(End Flashback)_

"Stupid Mamushi," Momoshiro said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe he actually said that to you," Fuji said as Inui shrugged.

"It's starting to get interesting by the minute."

"Kaidou is stupid sometimes," Ryoma said.

"Is that a way to speak to someone who is older then you, Ryoma?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma looked at his lover.

"It's true though."

Momoshiro chuckled, "even Ryoma agrees with me."

The others chuckled slightly, even though Inui agrees with them, Kaidou is quite powerful while he plays tennis. And that is what, Inui loves the most about him as well as his secretive and shyness side.

* * *

tbc...

me: well, here's the next chapter!

Kaidou: about time!

me: hey, I'm updating every three days, you know!

Inui: give her some credit Kaoru. (hugs Kaidou)

Momoshiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryoma: review and update.


	6. Love of Chapter VI

Love of Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Ryoma/Tezuka) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The two days went by so quickly that Inui had finally thought to believe that it was already Sunday and had thought about Kaidou all morning long since he had woken up for their date.

"Hmm? Something is different about you, my son," Mr. Inui said as soon as Inui had come downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"What's so different about me, father?"

"One-hundred percent chance that this got to do something about a girl, right?" His father asked. Inui's eyes twitched even though his father couldn't see it, his own father could tell. "Oh? I'm right, aren't I? Who's the lucky girl?"

How will I be able to explain this to him that I'm gay? There's about…he didn't finished his thought as his father interrupted him.

"If it's not a girl, who's the lucky guy that stolen my son's heart?"

Inui froze at the spot, "h-how'd you k-know?" He stammered.

"Your not the only one who's good at data collecting my son. Well, tell me. Who is it?"

"It's someone from my team," Inui answered as he began to eat.

"Oh? Is it your protégé that you've been talking about with your stepmother?" Mr. Inui asked with a slick smile.

Inui's eyes twitched again, "you are really a genius at data collecting," he commented.

"How far along are the both of you?"

Inui's face turned bright red, "we aren't even at first base yet. We aren't even official yet," he said.

"Oh? Does he feel something for you, my son?"

Inui mumbled, "all this mishap started with a dream."

"A dream? Must have been a good dream if he was thinking about my son," Mr. Inui said with a smile.

"Father! Please! It's bad enough that his really embarrassed about it and the whole entire school knows what it's about," Inui said.

Mr. Inui chuckled slightly then stopped, "I'm sorry. So, when are you going to go on a date?"

"In a few hours. I'll be picking him up soon," Inui said.

"Oh? Where to?"

"I was thinking that we'll go to our usual spot and then watch a movie and finally have dinner out," Inui replied.

"Hopefully to a nice restaurant?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's obvious that you are going to tell him how you feel about him, won't you?"

"There's seventy percent chance I'll get rejected," Inui said unhappily.

"I'm sure you'll be fine my son. Who knows? The numbers might change," Mr. Inui said with a smile as Inui nodded. "Well, go and get ready for your date. I'll leave you alone until tonight," Mr. Inui said with a slight wink as Inui blushed slightly and hurriedly went to his room to think about the upcoming date.

* * *

tbc...

me: hopefully this is the right chapter.

Inui: short, isn't it?

me: well, the whole entire chapters of this story is short.

Kaidou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Inui: review and update.


	7. Love of Chapter VII

Love of Chapter VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Ryoma/Tezuka) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The nice walk was nice as the two friends walked towards to their usual training spot. "So Kaidou, how was Kyoto?" Inui asked as he wanted to break off the silence.

"Not that great," Kaidou replied slowly.

"Oh? Something went wrong Kaidou?"

"I tried going to your stepmothers place, but she wasn't there. She wouldn't be back until next week," Kaidou explained.

Oh, that explains it all. Inui shook his head, "it's fine Kaidou. I just wanted to see how she was coping without us."

Kaidou nodded slowly as the two walked in silence again but it was Kaidou this time who broke it, "um, Inui? Why are we at the arcade?"

Inui looked up in surprised and sure enough, they were standing in front of the arcade and not their usual training spot. "I guess I was so lost in focus that I wasn't noticing where I was going," he said with a chuckle as Kaidou hissed.

"Well, look what we have here," a voice said suddenly as the two looked and saw a boy that was Inui's age with dark brown hair and light skin.

"Renji," Inui murmur but it was loud enough to hear from Kaidou.

"Renji?"

"Remember that person I was talking about who goes to Rikkai Dai and supposedly we'll be facing them later on?"

Kaidou nodded as he went and stared back at Yanagi again, "this is him?"

Inui nodded, "long time no see Renji. It's been what, four years since you went to the tournament and I never saw you except for that one time?"

Renji smiled, "you still remember that, hmm?"

"Remember what?" Kaidou asked confused.

"It's none of your concern Kaidou," Inui said angrily as Kaidou looked at him surprised.

"Oh? You wouldn't say that both of us had a one-time thing and blew it off at that moment?" Renji asked with a smile.

"What? Both of you were lovers?" Kaidou asked surprised.

"Not lovers. Just sex buddies that's all," Inui said unhappily.

"But you loved it, didn't you? Even though I was home in Japan for a whole entire week, Sadaharu couldn't get enough of me," Renji said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH RENJI!" Inui yelled at him that took Kaidou by shocked and surprised as he had never seen Inui yell before.

"You just couldn't admit it, do you? We were humping like bunnies every single night until I had to go back to the tournament in Hong Kong," Renji said.

"Is it true Inui?" Kaidou asked as he looked at his friend beside him. For some reason, this angered, jealous and hatred of him for doing it so in the first place with Renji. He had thought that it would be his first time and Kaidou's first as well; but now, that wouldn't happen after finding this out.

Inui didn't say anything as Renji smirked, "you could even ask our parents if it were true. They caught us doing it once and we were punished for it even though they thought we didn't know what it was but we knew fully well what we were doing, huh Sadaharu?"

"All this time, I thought you were a virgin," Kaidou said quietly so that nobody could hear him except for Inui.

"I'm sorry Kaidou. I could never get my innocence back, but I never loved Renji at the time unlike the way I do to you," Inui said as Kaidou stared at him.

"Y-You lo-love me?" He stammered.

Inui nodded, "this isn't about that dream that you had several days ago, but I truly do Kaidou. More then anything in the world," he confessed.

"How can I love you? After finding out that you slept with Renji for the fun of it?"

"I was young back then Kaidou," Inui said.

"But you knew what you were doing with Renji! Who cares if you were young back then? I didn't know any of this stuff back then when I was kid and I had known that idiot Momoshiro for a long time! Probably longer then you and Renji!"

"Kaidou, please under…"

Kaidou shook his head angrily as he slapped the cheek of Inui's hard, "if you truly love me, why don't you go and think what you did to me then? I had no idea that you were smitten with Renji and that the person was your friend. All I want now, is to be left alone," Kaidou said as he glared at Inui one last time before taking off towards his house.

Inui watched him go as he rubbed the place where Kaidou had strike him, it was burning like hell and he really wanted to get back home to put an ice there to calm it down.

"There's a way to get him back," Renji said as he approached Inui who glared at his long time friend angrily.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Play tennis against me."

"What?"

"You did say it has been four years since we've last saw each other, right? Get a way to bring Kaidou with you when we have our match. If you win, you'll be able to defeat me in the tournament with no problem and you get your chance in reuniting with Kaidou."

"How will this help?"

"If Kaidou sees you are truly playing your heart out against me because of all the wrong doings I have done with you, he'll be able to change his mind. But if I win, you have to forfeit in the tournament and Kaidou won't ever see you change."

"I never forfeit a match in my whole entire life Renji," Inui said confidently.

"Then prove it. I want to see how you had changed the last four years that we hadn't seen each other," Renji said.

Inui nodded, "I want to see your play style also," he said as Renji grinned and the two shook hands before departing.

* * *

tbc...

me: well, this chapter is longer then the last.

Renji: at least I'm in it!

me: for a short period of time.

kaidou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

inui: review and update.


	8. Love of Chapter VIII

Love of Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou, Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Kaidou hissed, "where are you taking me?" He asked annoyed one day as he was being dragged off by Momoshiro and the rest of the Seigaku members as Tezuka and Ryoma had no choice but to come along as well except for Fuji who was already with Inui at the destination place.

"Everyone one of us waited for you to come at the usual meeting place in the park, but you never showed up. I decided to drag you out off your home of your misery," Momoshiro said as Kaidou glared at him.

"If this is about a certain data collector," he began.

"Now why would we do that, Kaidou?" Ryoma asked as he walked behind the others but he had stated it loudly enough to let Kaidou hear it in the front.

"That idiot tells every one of you everything!" Kaidou snapped.

"This isn't about that dream anymore Kaidou. Everyone had forgotten about it," Tezuka said as everyone nodded.

"Well, here we are," Oishi said suddenly as Kaidou looked up and he was standing in front of the gated tennis courts.

"Why are…" Kaidou didn't finished as he looked and he saw within the courts Inui as he played against his long time rival and friend, Renji.

"1-1!" Fuji's voice called out as Kaidou looked and he saw that Fuji was the referee of the game.

"Why are those two playing against each other?" Kaidou asked confused.

"Inui wants to apologize to you after what he did with Renji before," Ryoma began.

"Inui told you about what happened a couple days ago?" Kaidou asked unhappily.

"He says that you might not like it if we were told, but he is doing this to get your heart back. He loves you very much," Oishi said.

"Even though that dream was a first time thing, it really surprised Inui. To tell you the truth, Inui had a crush on you since the first time you came to Seigaku," Kikumaru said.

"H-How is that po-possible?" Kaidou stammered.

"We could never see Inui's real expression because his eyes are covered with his glasses. I could only think of one thing though. He keeps a special notebook of you," Kikumaru said with a smile.

"How do you know that, Kikumaru?" Oishi asked.

Kikumaru gave them an evil grin, "snatched it away from him one time. He was very upset about it and told me not to tell any of you unless the time is necessary."

Oishi sighed, "I should have known."

"3-1!" Fuji called out as Kaidou looked over at the game now.

"Inui is actually winning."

"Of course he is. He truly loves you," Tezuka said.

"3-2!"

The game went on as an hour passed, "this is just like that one time," Ryoma commented.

"Ah. When we played against Rikkai Dai players during the finale of the tournament. The game went on for about an hour until Inui won the match," Oishi said.

"Inui's not playing with Data Tennis anymore?" Kaidou asked.

"Look at Inui's expression. It's the same expression as before," Kawamura said.

"This is scary. I would not surely play against him in that way," Momoshiro said.

Kaidou sneered, "no wonder you hadn't bothered beating anyone on the Regulars team. You shouldn't be with us anyway," he said.

"What was that?"

Kaidou hissed, "it's the truth."

Momoshiro glared at him, "I still can beat you."

"Not with that dunk smash of yours."

"What?"

"You two, do I have to separate both of you now?" Oishi asked annoyed.

The game ended as soon as possible as Inui and Renji were both panting heavily inside the tennis courts. "Great game," Renji said as he had dried himself off and had drank his bottle of water and he was now standing beside Inui, who was staring at him.

"That means the next match, I'm going to win Renji," Inui said confidently.

"You sound so confident," Renji said with a smirk.

"I think it's time to face our audience," Fuji said as he interrupted the two.

The two reunited friends looked and saw that everyone from the Seigaku team came to see him as well as Kaidou, who was staring at Inui.

"Kaidou," Inui began as he was now outside the courts and everyone was staring at the two to see what was going to happen now.

"Stupid. You didn't have to do this you know," Kaidou replied.

"But I wanted too," Inui said.

"Why don't you both kiss?" An impatient Kikumaru asked as he interrupted the two.

"Kikumaru!" Oishi and Kaidou exclaimed as Kaidou was blushing bright red.

"He does have a point you know," Renji said with a smile as he heard the entire conversation as everyone else did.

Kaidou didn't do anything as he was waiting patiently for Inui to make the first move, which he apparently did. He felt Inui's lips on his as he slipped his tongue inside and Kaidou began kissing back even though he had no clue if he was doing it right.

The two kissed as they had forgotten everyone, the time and where they were as it was just the two of them until they had forgotten to breathe and needed air.

Inui was the first one to pull away first as he stared at Kaidou who had his eyes closed for a moment before opening them and he stared at Inui surprised. Then, both of them heard whistling all around them.

"That was amazing!" Kikumaru exclaimed as Oishi tried to calm his doubles partner and boyfriend down.

"I should have taken a picture of that," Renji said unhappily as they heard a chuckle.

"I did. Want to have a copy of it?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma was blushing red as well as he was with Tezuka's arms as he was now facing away from them and hid his face within Tezuka's chest.

"Does that mean that both of you are now together?" Kawamura asked.

Kaidou nodded slowly as Inui had his arm around his waist, "now and forever," he said with a smile as he looked at Kaidou who blushed and nodded.

* * *

End!

me: Finally, it's complete!

Kawamura: took you about a month.

Inui: the authoress wanted the readers to be suspicious.

me: Yup!

Tezuka: we'll be onto the next story soon

Ryoma: hope you guys all like the story!

Kaidou: review and update!


End file.
